halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Honor Guard Ultra
Untitled Dojorkan says it's a glitch. --Dragonclaws 06:03, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :I think that's referring to the wierd councillor/ultra/honor guard thing. We had a pic of it on the Councillor page, but I guess it was removed. That one had a councillor helmet and honor guard armor. As for Honor Guard Ultras, I'm pretty sure they exist; i saw some white honor guard corpses on the level High Charity. -ED 20:36, 22 October 2006 (UTC) :Yeah i saw them :They are there...but only because of a glitch. They are supposed to be Zealots, but they select the zealot_dog model instead of the zealot_scl model. Unfortunately, the zealot_dog model does not exist, so the game substitutes different, randomly chosen features. -Azathoth 17:03, 12 December 2006 (EST) This is up for debate, these helmetless guys actually do have a variation, which is called "honor_no_helmet". Which is as the appear, honor sholder pads and no helmet. When you play through the game, they are always the same, unlike the Freak Sangheili at the end of the level. However I dont think this should be renamed "honor no helmet" either as the only reason they dont have a helmet is because the Jiralhanae took it from them. I do question them being white though. I'll check on that later though. --Dojorkan 00:50, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Why Isn't this Acceptable? Why is this pic horrbile enough to be removed? It's an Honor Guard Ultra, and not even fan art. --Shch 'Nodotee 02:42, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Because it's the glitch. See the above thread. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:46, 18 January 2007 (UTC) : :Mod Kaeleth 06:38, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Ultra Honor Guard Jiralhanae? Does anybody think that there are Jiralhanae Ultra Honor Guards? Most if not all Jiralhanae have brown fur except for Tartarus and a couple of Honor Guards. These honor Guards are seen in the levels High Charity, near the San'Shyuum sacred quarters, and the Great Journey right before you kill tartarus. These would be perfect areas for them because they would be protecting important members and since the Ultra Sangheili Honor guards only have white under-armor, there would be no way as to distinguish Jiralhanae Ultra Honor Guards as in they can't put on that under-armor. So they could have used the color of their fur instead. This is further proved by the fact that minor Kig-Yar in halo 1 had greenish skin and Major Kig-Yar had orangish skin to signify their rank besides their shield. Also tartarus is whitish/gray which is close to white, so this might also signify rank since Chieftan is a higher rank than Ultra Honor Guard. Can anyone PLEASE agree with everything or parts of what I am saying? --HaloRocks! 04:30, 8 August 2007 (UTC) OOPS SORRY, ALL HONOR GUARD Jiralhanae ARE WHITE. THIS IS THE FIRST MISTAKE THAT I HAVE BEEN KNOWN TO MAKE ON HALOPEDIA. What? I've never seen/heard of a white armored Jiralhanae. Your thinking of Jiralhanae captain or Jiralhanae honor guard captain. And tarturus doesn't have white armor, it means he's 'mature' as said in contact harvest, Sangheili ultra/slash ultra honor guard do. Oh, and not being rude or anything but unless you have people to support it, saying this is your first mistake is kind of arrogant, just saying. P.S this is papayaking, I'm just not signed in right now...took awhile for anyone to point all this out though...: papayaking: THEY DO FIGHT I forget which level but I definately remember having to fight a few Ultra Honor Guards. It is in a room with two Mgalekgolo and the Ultra Honor Guards, and Jiralhanae come in later. In this article it says that the Ultra Honor Guards are cinematic only. :No, you don't. Either you saw Ultras, Honor Guards, or the Honor Guard Councilor glitch, but the Ultra Honor Guards never appear in game - except in the "Uncomfortable Silence" cinematic and two or three corpses in "Gravemind". -The Dark Lord Azathoth 13:14, 2 April 2007 (UTC) I don't know but it definately seems as though I had to kill them, maybe it's just my memory, but will someone confirm that they are not in the level Gravemind? They Would be in the room I mentioned earlier. And also I know about the Honor Guard Councillor glitch, but it is the battle right before you open that door. They would be to the right as soon as you enter the room and I remember this because they are fighting Jiralhanae and I assassinae them all. They also have Plasma Rifles and Carbines. :Those are regular Ultras. Nothing unusual about them. -The Dark Lord Azathoth 01:58, 23 July 2007 (UTC) I have definately faught them.Maiar 07:28, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Sign your posts. (not you maiar). 05:18, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Merging with Lights of Sanghelios. I'm new to this, so if this isn't where this goes, please tell me. Anyway, We have an aritcle about the Lights of Sanghelios, but we use that description for the Honor Guard Ultra. Shouldn'tthese be Merged/Deleted/ Renamed? : SpartanSeries2 23:33, 10 February 2008 (UTC) I don't think so, Honor Guard Ultra is a particular rank within the Lights of Sanghelios. The Lights of Sanghelios is just another name for the Honor Guard Sangheili. :Also, who ever is spelling Sangheili High Councilor Councillor is wrong, there is only one L, please stop using 2 L's. *EwCDnaudee 09:16, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::From new information within the Halo Encyclopedia, I would suggest that the two articles be merged. I would, but I'm not sure who has the authority to make that decision and change. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 12:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Helmet or No Helmet? Do they or do they not have a helmet on in their ceremonial dress. In the artical it looks as if hey dont have one on, not sure though. Tell me if i'm wrong please. --BansheePilot445 10:33, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :They do have helmets. In the cutscene before the level "Sacret Icon", you can see some taking off their helmets to the Jiralhanae during the "Re-commissioning the guard". - Ascy 'Vamal Light your way with honour! 10:37, 8 July 2009 (UTC) ::So I take it thats when the picture was taken: during the cutscene. (I don't have and Xbox so i wouldn't know these things.) Thanks! --BansheePilot445 11:15, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Honor Guard Ultra Contact harvest there is no mention of the ultras on the contact harvest page 153 there is only "Bright-white armor of one of their most Sangheili combat units, the lights of Sangheilios" Kaeleth 06:44, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Full Armored? Isn't there any picture with an Honor Guard Ultra with its helmet on? The only pictures here are ones without helmets, or fan made ones that have regular Ultra helmets. KaneXX12 (talk) 17:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC)KaneXX12 For the sake of the article, could someone put up a picture of an honor guard ultra with its helmet on? 12:01, May 19, 2013 (UTC)Jonah